


Insanity Sanders

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blindness, Deaf Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Torture, Near Death, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Insanity has escaped, Deceit wasn’t strong enough to stop him this time. And the entire Mindscape may me in danger.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Deceit, Jean, Remus, and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is the first target, Jean is in the way, Remus is trying his best, and Virgil knows too much.

Deceit stood at the gates, guarding, talking to Pink like always, negotiating what Despair decided he'd be cooking that night. Apparently Remus was on a quest in the Forest of Nightmares with Remy, Pryce, and Andy. Deceit grabbed Jean when he felt the ground rumble like an explosion had gone off. They both looked to the shadowy subconscious. Deceit saw something moving inside it, even from afar.

"Run. Get Remus, get to safety." He pushed Jean off to run into the Forest, bracing himself to fight the blur of orange speeding toward them. He was just hoping Jean could get to safety before Ian was done with him.

* * *

It had been a week. A week since Remus found what remained of Deceit and Jean. The blood still flooded his mind. Sure, he was used to blood, he thought it looked pretty. But this? This wasn't pretty blood. This was his best friends' bloods, not some hypothetical random injury to some random stranger or friend of Thomas. This was Dee and Jean's real, actual blood. And it made him sick to think about.

He couldn't get the sight of Dee and Jean's mangled bodies from his head. It had looked like wolves had attacked Deceit at first. But, upon closer look, it definitely wasn't wolves. No, wolves wouldn't have left him barely alive. They would have had mercy and killed him. And no wolf would have clawed nearly through Jean without killing him. But Insanity wouldn't. He never had mercy in his existence.

He knew his turn was only imminent, he could never stop the insane side, only warn the others as quickly as possible. So, with Deceit's mumblings of the week fueling anger to bubble in his chest, he popped into the Mind Palace, right into their precious family night.

Of course, they screamed at him for interrupting their precious family night, ruining it and how they'd never be able to be happy again for the remainder of the night.

_'What a fucking pity you can't be happy tonight. I haven't been happy for a week.'_ He thought.

“You need to leave, Remus!“ Roman snapped at him.

“Oh, I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to _ruin_ your precious _family night._ I thought I'd come tell you Insanity escaped and Deceit isn't in any condition to save your pitiful asses from him and Jean isn't looking any better."

He glared at the four, especially Virgil. Surely, Virgil should know just what Insanity escaping meant. When none of them looked like they believed him he scoffed and left them to their fates.

_'Let them fend for themselves then.'_ He thought as he arrived to the hospital in the light side of the Imagination to find that the doctors had finished connecting the new metal limbs to Dee while he was gone and had patched up Jean as best they could with the deep gouges in him. He was grateful, Deceit and Despair would at least be in one piece again.

He would get therapy for them, hopefully he'd be better within a year. _Hopefully_. With this knowledge, he felt better leaving him under the care of the doctors, he knew they'd take as best care of him they could. So he pressed a kiss to Dee's forehead.

"You'll be okay. I'll guard the barrier for you." He assured the unconscious yellow side and tried to refrain from crying. He wouldn't cry. He was supposed to be grateful Eth and Jean were even alive. But how could be grateful when Dee was this hurt and had up to a year, maybe more, of recovery and Jean might never walk again?

But he made his way to the barrier and began guarding it as best he could. Deceit had the power for this, not him. But he would fight his damnedest to keep Insanity there.

He didn't expect to wake up in Insanity's room after being knocked out.

* * *

It had been a week since Remus showed up in the light side house, Virgil had been in his room an awful long time. For the first two days, they'd just deemed it the anxious side not wanting to leave. For the four days after, they'd thought it was because his anxiety was really bad and he just wanted to be alone.

But they'd always called it quits of leaving him to his devices after a week of not seeing him. And, often enough, it was just Virgil's anxiety or, once, his inability to sleep correctly. But they always checked after a week.

So, gingerly, Roman opened the door to the former dark side's room with Logan and Patton behind him, Patton and and Logan were carrying a few puzzles. Roman stopped short seeing Virgil sitting in the far corner, shaking and likely crying. The poor thing was having an anxiety attack again.

"Virgil." He called to him. Virgil suddenly surged up, pocket knife in hand, and began swinging wildly at them with it, catching Roman's arm and Logan's hand in his panic. Patton finally managed to knock the blade from his shaking hands and held his wrists tightly to keep him from retrieving it.

"Kiddo! Kiddo! Calm down! It's us! It's Patton, and Logan, and Roman! You don't need to be scared of us!" Patton told him.

Virgil visibly deflated and his face finally turned up toward the three, bringing a small surprised shriek from Roman and gasps from Logan and Patton. His eyes now had deep cuts in them both left to right and up and down and had been burned with heat. Virgil himself dissolved into sobbing and clutching to Patton, refusing to let go as Patton accepted his son into his arms to hold him.

"Virgil, what happened?" Logan tried to ask him.

"Insanity. He...He..." Patton pet over his hair to calm him as he only began crying harder.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo." Patton assured him.

"Virgil, I'll need to look at your eyes and try to heal them." Virgil nodded softly and the anxious side tried to feel out to where he'd heard Logan's voice from so he could transfer himself from Patton's arms to Logan's. The moral trait carefully transferred him to Logan, trying his best not to get too emotional in his adopted son's presence.

Once Logan left with Virgil to the bathroom, where the first aid kits were, Patton broke into tears and Roman tried to hold him to calm him down.

"It's okay, Pat. He'll be okay." Roman didn't know if he was trying to comfort Patton or himself anymore. He could only hope Virgil wasn't too damaged for Logan to heal.

* * *

Logan hated looking at Virgil's sightless eyes, the cuts in them had taken his sight and the burns had ensured nothing couldn't heal them back. Virgil was quiet letting Logan take care of his eyes, fixing what little things he could like his tear ducts and, though they would remain sightless, he made his eyes look how they used to, taking the burns and the cuts away, but he was never going able to fix them.

"Logan, am I going to die?" Virgil's voice was quiet.

"Die?" Virgil nodded at his question. "Virgil, you won't die. You can't see anymore, but you aren't going to die. I promise." Logan assured him.

"Ian said-" Virgil tried but Logan took his hands.

"Ian isn't going to get near you, ever again. We won't let you die and we won't let him ever touch you." Virgil stayed quiet for a moment.

"We didn't listen to Remus." Virgil finally told him. "He came to warn us but we didn't listen." Virgil began to cry, burying into Logan's arms and Logan ran his hand over his friend's back to try to calm him.

"We were stupid, we should have listened to him. Now we need to find him and help him."

"No, Lo. His voice. Insanity took his voice. He cut his vocal chords. Remus can't talk, Logan. Remus can't talk anymore." Virgil wiped his face with his arm before Logan could stop him.


	2. Roman, Patton, and Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is next, Logan follows, can Roman stop Insanity?

"Wait, wait So Remus can't..." Roman choked out, his lungs felt tight. He's never hear Remus' eccentric ideas again, no Remus bursting out with a random idea at 3 in the morning and spouting off a story to go with it, no annoying little brother screaming in that banshee-like shrieking when he defended Remus from monsters in the Imagination on quests.

"I'm sorry, Ro. I tried, god, I tried to heal him but it just..." Virgil took a shaky breath. " He wanted me to leave so I could warn you." Virgil's voice broke.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Roman hugged his best friend, holding him.

"So what do we do now? How do we save Remus?" Virgil asked quietly.

"He said Deceit was, and I quote, 'in no condition to save our pitiful asses' and Despair apparently 'isn't looking much better'."

“So, we’re on our own and we have to get Remus back somehow or just go directly to fighting Ian to keep him from hurting Remus more.” Patton announced.

“I say we get to Ian first. Remus can defend himself even without his voice.” Roman told them.

“You just feel like attacking Ian over what he’s done to just us dark sides so far.” Virgil told him.

“No, I’d love to cut Ian’s head off, sure, but he’s the biggest threat right now and he has a hostage. Remus can defend himself, he can, but he knows he can’t find a way out or he’d have already left instead of just sending you, Virgil. Remus is waiting for us to get to Ian, then he’ll leave, he’ll run and we can take care of him.” Roman explained.

“That’s surprisingly well thought out for Remus.”

“My brother has his lucid moments. Pain makes him lucid. But he’ll be fine at least until we find Ian.” Roman assured them.

“You know I can’t lead you, right?” Virgil told them.

“I know where his room is. Deceit told me once where he had locked him away.” Logan told them.

“Of course, only logical he’d tell our information database.” Roman joked.

“When would you like to go?”

“Once we get Virgil to Thomas.”

“But I can fight!” Virgil told them.

“It’s not that I don’t trust that you can defend yourself, it’s just that I don’t want anything worse to happen to you than what you’re already going through.” Roman told him.

“...Okay. I’ll stay with Thomas. I just...I’m really tired from the healing and stress.” Patton pressed a kiss against Virgil’s forehead.

“I love you, honey. We’ll be okay.” Patton assured him. “I’ll bring him to Thomas and come right back.” Patton told them.

“I’ll get the weapons we’ll need ready.” Roman told them.

“I’ll help Roman.” Logan announced and the three went their somewhat separate.

* * *

Once they’d met back up, they grabbed their weapons and left for Insanity’s Room, a deep laugh slowly filling the room as Patton held Remus, keeping him safe. Logan and Roman stood at the ready, getting ready to defend Remus.

“Remus, run.” Patton instructed the intrusive side. Remus did just that, since he had no way to tell him no.

“You think you can defend them? I’ve already gotten to them. It’s your turns now.” Roman swung at the shadow around him, earning a scream in pain.

“OW, you fucker! My arm!” Ian screamed at him.

“It hurts getting a taste of your own medicine, doesn’t it?” Roman shifted to a offensive stance, ready to fight.

“That’s fine. Use your puny little sword against me. It won’t save your friends!” Logan lashed his own sword and struck the shadow again, earning another scream from Ian.

“I wouldn’t come here unarmed. I’m not stupid, Ian.” Logan snapped at him. A deep snarl came from the shadow. Patton suddenly screamed and both turned to him to see him clutching his ears, blood leaking between his fingers.

“I always wondered how cute he’d look without ears.” Ian taunted, cackling as he threw Patton’s ears at Logan and Roman before the shadow of Insanity swooped toward Logan, laughing and claws out as he dug his claws into Logan’s legs, making the logical side yelp and struggle to kick him off, managing to slash at him with his sword and knocking him across the room with the flat of his blade.

“I’ll kill you!” Roman swung forward toward Ian with his sword, slashing at him until he had Ian down, shadows disbanding around him and Roman’s sword against his neck.

“Look at you, Roman, you’re so precious. You think you’re gonna kill me. Precious.” Ian snapped at him.

“Oh, I will, don’t worry. But you’re gonna tell me how to fix my friends first.” Roman snapped at him.

“Oh, but Romance, dear, you can’t fix them. You forget, my claws, they have poison in them. Poison you’ll soon have in you!” Roman slammed his sword down before the claws could embed in his side, Ian’s head lolling onto the ground, Roman huffing as he looked at Logan and Patton, seeing Patton had gotten over to Logan and was trying to help him stop the blood flow from his legs, disregarding his own injury to care for Logan’s. Roman picked Logan up, walking Patton with him to a hospital in the light side to hopefully have them fixed as best they could be, visiting Deceit and Despair while he was there, checking on them to find Remus was there sitting by Deceit, holding his newly metal right hand and attempting to speak to wake him up.

“Remus?” Roman asked. Remus furiously scribbled on a pad of paper and handed it to Roman.

‘Tell DeeDee I’m here.’ Remus requested.

“It’s alright, I’ll be your voice, Ree.” Roman rubbed his little brother’s shoulders. “Deceit, Remus is here.” Remus scribbled into his pad of paper and Roman read it off to the unconscious yellow side. “Remus says he knows you’re tired but he’d really like you to wake up. He misses you.” Roman told Deceit. “‘Cecil.’” Roman read off, looking at Remus in question.

‘His name.’ Deceit started to wake up then, eyes sluggishly blinking open. He gave a sluggish smile when he turned his head to see Remus.

“Ree, you’re here.” His voice was thick, like he’d woken from a three year nap. Remus gave a happy smile, albeit watery.

“Remus can’t speak anymore, Deceit.” Alarm passed through the lying side’s eyes.

“What!?” He forced himself to sit up, metal hands holding Remus’ face, inspecting the damage that Insanity had done to him. “Oh, Remus.” Deceit worried over him. Remus surged to write for Roman to read.

“He says he tried to guard the barrier and Ian found him and he...Ian clawed his vocal chords apart. He’s not going to speak again.” Roman translated.

“I’m so sorry, Remus. I wasn’t there to protect you.” Deceit pulled Remus against him, Remus shaking as he clung to Deceit, crying. “It’s okay, I’m here now.” Deceit held him.

“I need to go check on the others. Remus, just write to Deceit if you need to speak, okay? I’ll be back.”

“Wait!” Deceit stopped him. “Did anything happen to anyone else? Is everyone else okay?” Roman hated to answer this question but he knew he’d have to.

“Virgil’s blind now, Patton’s probably deaf, and Logan has deep cuts on his lower legs.” Remus wrote for Roman. “And Jean might not walk again.” Roman translated.

“Please, Roman. Make sure they’ll be okay. I can’t do anything but please make sure they’re not too affected by my inability to do my job.” Deceit told him.

“Don’t worry. Ian’s not coming back ever again. I killed him.” Roman confirmed. Deceit gave a calming sigh, laying back down.

“Remus, come up and cuddle me.” Deceit told Remus as Roman smiled as he left to check on Jean. He had Remy by him, watching over him.

“He’s gonna be fine, Princey. I’ve got him.” Remy assured Roman, who thanked him and moved along to be with Logan and Patton, who were just finished being patched up.

“They said I’ll need arm canes for a bit until my legs heal but that I should be fine and Patton’s hearing won’t return but he’s fine otherwise.” Roman smiled a bit.

“At least you’re both okay.” Roman ruffled Logan’s hair and Logan smiled. “I’m gonna go check on Virgil and Thomas. Be safe, you two.” Roman fell asleep checking on Virgil with said anxious side hugging up to his front, also asleep, Thomas watching over them and protecting them.


End file.
